kingdom_of_fidenzafandomcom-20200213-history
Lorenzo V of Fidenza
Lorenzo V Antonio '''(Lorenzo Antonio Filippo Emmanuele Amadeo; 4th January 1717 - Present), commonly known as ''the Magnanimous,'' is the reigning King of Fidenza and Italy from the House of Este, having reigned since the age of eleven upon his father's death in 1728. The first four years of his reign were presided over by his mother's regency, until he reached the age of fifteen in 1732. His personal reign of twenty-five years has seen major upheaval in Fidenza, with the greater expansion of the burgeoning enlightenment and a great many changes in culture, fashion, art and architecture which were presided over by King Lorenzo. His reign has been known by his policy of '''Enlightened Absolutism, '''a policy rather out of line with the rest of the absolute monarchies of Europe. Growing up in a time when the enlightenment philosophies were greater spreading around the nation, he came to believe some of the ideas about greater civil liberties for people and more equality between classes. Though Lorenzo still retains an expensive and energetic royal court, he has been known for his charitable nature, especially when it comes to giving to good causes, giving thousands of florins each month to his chosen charities. He has become beloved by the common people for his lessened restriction on publications and freedom, as well as his charitable nature. Early Life '''Birth and Baptism The future Lorenzo V was born on January 4th, 1717 at the Gran Palazzo di Roma, during the reign of his great-grandfather, King Amadeo II. He was the third child and eldest son of Prince Lorenzo Gabriele, the second-in-line to the throne of Fidenza and his wife Marie Elisabeth de France, the elder sister of Louis XV of France. At his birth, Lorenzo became third-in-line to the throne, after his grandfather Prince Cesare Oberto and his father. His birth was attended by a great many individuals who were influential in the court of King Amadeo. The birth of a son was widely celebrated across the nation and most especially in the capital, where street parties were held in honour of the new Prince. He was baptised on the same day as his birth, being given the honour of being baptised by Pope Clement XI, in the chapel at the Gran Palazzo. The chapel was crowded on that day, with even the balconies above the chapel being filled with nobility wishing to see the occasion. His godparents were his paternal grandparents, Prince Cesare Oberto and Maria Louisa, Archduchess of Austria, as well as the Holy Roman Emperor Charles VI and his wife, Elisabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbuttel. The bells of Rome were rang to mark the occasion, as well as in many other cities and towns across Fidenza. His great-grandfather, King Amadeo, ordered that a week of festivities should be conducted in honour of the birth of Prince Lorenzo, now called Piccolo Lorenzo ''or ''Little Lorenzo ''to distinguish him from his father. '''Early Years' Lorenzo grew up in an atmosphere of privilege and pomp. He was coddled and pampered in his early years, given every privilege and commodity that a prince would need. He was beloved by his parents during his earliest years, due to being their eldest and only son at the time. As such, it can be said that the young prince grew up rather spoiled. He was the constant centre of attention amid his family, becoming beloved among them. Part of the reason for the greater attention placed upon him over his siblings was due to the fact that he would be King, though it was also a more personal reason for his parents. His mother in particular had grown to love her eldest son over the rest of her children due to the previous sorrow she had felt after producing two daughters, which she felt was failure to fulfil her duties. Marie Elisabeth had been in a state of morose and was unhappy prior to his birth, and when she finally gave birth to a healthy son she was overjoyed. His father, too, grew to favour his eldest son. As he grew, the elder Lorenzo would spend increasingly more time with his son, where he grew to recognise the boy's intellect and potential. King Amadeo II was increasingly bedbound for the last few years of his reign, though frequent visits from the young Lorenzo were said to have lifted the King's spirits. He was known to be kind and amiable in childhood, which gave him a natural charm. His grandfather, the Prince Cesare, would pass away after contracting consumption in 1721. This made his father the heir to the throne, which greatly increased the responsibility and importance of his father. With the King ailing, his father was expected to take up more royal duties. This strained the relationship between father and son, for the elder Lorenzo had so often spent time with his son and was now absent. This caused great confusion and upset for the young boy, who had grown to so admire his father over time. His father attempted as often as was possible to spend time with his son, though it would never be the same. On the other hand, his mother became increasingly close to Lorenzo during this time and the two would remain close even to this day. His father was named Prince-Regent between January and September of 1722, which would lead to Lorenzo making a greater amount of public appearances due to the increased emphasis on the family of his father rather than the ailing King. This would be his first introduction to public and court life, which he would become accustomed to. He came to enjoy the idea of public life and being the centre of attention in the court, which would later develop into his belief that a robust and energetic court was necessary. This would come to define the future court he would run, being known for its pomp and splendour. Prince of Rome His great-grandfather, King Amadeo II, died on September 4th, 1722. This meant that his father would ascend to the throne, becoming known as King Lorenzo IV. On the same day as his father's ascension, Prince Lorenzo was acclaimed as Prince of Rome, the traditional title of the heir apparent to the throne of Fidenza. The 5-year-old Lorenzo was now heir and as such a formal education process began for him. As his governor was appointed the then Grand Duke of Tuscany, Cosimo de' Medici, who was charged with educating the young prince in a variety of fields. There was a particular emphasis placed on military and martial training, though when it was realised that Lorenzo had no affinity for that field, the focus was changed. He was instead taught scholarship, such as writing, reading and mathematics. He showed a certain amount of skill at literary pursuit and in his lessons on rulership and administration. He was taught numerous subjects, including 4 secondary languages: Latin, French, Spanish and English. He became fluent in Latin and French over time, though he would never enjoy the latter two. He became notably charismatic, though he also excelled in numerous other noble pursuits. He came to have a fierce passion for music and hunting in particular, for he was taught horseback riding from a very early age and was taken on his first hunt with his father at the age of six. He was given a large amount of help, of course, though he was able to take down a stag. This would have a profound impact on his future love of the sport. His father was notably impressed with his son's growing prowess in numerous fields. Lorenzo became particularly skilled at the musical arts, even from an early age. He became a skilled player of the harpsichord for the rest of his life, though he was also rather skilled at playing the high harp. In addition to this, he was a somewhat talented artist, having a basic understanding of painting and drawing. His father began bringing the young Lorenzo to meetings of the royal council when he was only eight, with a drive to teach the young boy how to properly rule and govern in the future. He would be sure to pay close attention to the things the councillors were saying in the meetings, which helped develop his understanding of rulership and how the realm should be governed. He developed a fierce interest in the art of rulership from these experiences, which would go on to influence his later devotion to governing fairly and justly. He became fascinated with how the realm operated and grew in strength. Later through his childhood, the young prince would be introduced to numerous other noble children, in the hopes that he would begin to socialise and foster friendships which would benefit him in the future. He was, by this point, rather popular among children his own age due to his courtesy and tact with diplomacy which led to him making fast friends with others. He became particularly close with the children of his guardian, the Grand Duke, which would help secure good relations between the houses of Este and Medici throughout Lorenzo's future reign. In particular, he would grow close to the Grand Duke's daughter, Maria Cosima, and the two would become excellent friends. He made a greater amount of public appearances at his father's court beginning after the age of eight, becoming well-known around the court. The King believed that it was important for the court to see the heir apparent, for in time they would be his subjects. The young prince became increasingly comfortable with social events, Character Synopsis Appearance Lorenzo V was a man of middling height and build. He stood at around 5'5'', which was close to average height for the time. He possessed naturally blond hair and brown eyes. He was not handsome by any means, though not entirely unpleasant to look upon. Perhaps due to his parents being first cousins, he was born with a mildly clubbed foot and his left arm slightly shorter than the right, though the former is corrected by walking with a cane and regular therapy with his physicians. He was not known for his strength or robust nature. Despite his physical weaknesses, the King dresses splendidly and extravagantly to draw attention away from his deformities, as well as to increase his standing and appearance as a person of wealth. He was known to have a face without many lines, revealing little about his age. He was also known for a distinctive and charming smile. Personality Lorenzo V was a man of great courtesy and ambition. Ancestry Issue Legitimate Issue With his wife, TBD, the King produced five living daughters and no sons. They also suffered one stillborn daughter as their last pregnancy, which led to the decision that they should stop trying for more children: * Princess ''Maria Lucrezia Luisa Teresa d'Este (12th July 1742 - Present) * ''Princess ''Maria Benedetta Sofia Francesca d'Este (20th November 1745 - Present) * ''Princess ''Maria Luisa Elisabetta Carlotta (3rd March 1746 - Present) * ''Princess ''Elisabetta Teresa Caterina Lorenza (6th September 1749 - Present) * ''Princess ''Sofia Francesca Alessandra Vittoria (1st June 1753 - Present) * Stillborn daughter (14th April 1755) '''Illegitimate Issue' With Maria Cosima de' Medici, the daughter of his former guardian, he produced a set of twins in his youth: * Lorenzo Cosimo de' Medici (24th December 1731 - Present) * Ludovico Amadeo de' Medici (24th December 1731 - Present) Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 4th January 1717 - 4th September 1722: ''Sua Altezza Reale, il Principe Lorenzo'' * 4th September 1722 - 27th November 1728: ''Sua Altezza Reale, il Principe di Roma'' * 27th November 1728 - Present: ''Sua Maestà Cattolica, il Re'' Lorenzo V's full style as King is: His Most August and Christian Majesty, by the Grace of God, Most High, Most Excellent, Most Potent, Lorenzo V Antonio, King of Fidenza and of Italy, King of Croatia, King of the Slovenes, King of Sardinia and Corsica, Catholic King of Jerusalem, King of Naples and of Sicily, King of Romagna, Sovereign Prince of Monaco, Prince of the Romans, Grand Duke of Modena and of Reggio, of Ferrara and of Malta, Duke of Milan, of Parma, of Provence, of Savoy, of Aosta, of Corsica, of Sardinia, of Montferrat and of Fiano, Marquis of Oristano, of Mandas, of Terranova, of Villasor, of Albis, of Piedmont, of Aosta, of Capua and of Savoy, Hereditary Margrave of Milan and Imperial Vicar, Sovereign of all Italy, Successor of Rome and Byzantium, Lord of the Americas and of India, Defender of the True Faith and Voice of the Lord. Honours * Grand Master of the Order of the Rising Star (Fidenza) * Grand Master of the Sacred Order of St. Francesco (Fidenza) * Knight Commander of the Order of the Golden Fleece (Spain)